jedivssithfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skiingiggy
Hi Skiingiggy -- we are excited to have Jedi VS Sith RPG as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Angela's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page protection - It is a general Wikia policy to not protect the Main Page (even just against anons) unless vandalism is a recurring problem. See w:Help:Main Page for a more detailed explanation. * Logo - For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. The current monobook logo is too wide for the skin. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 23:56, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Survey Hi, I'm attempting to do a survey of users from various Star Wars roleplaying communities. If you can fill it out, that'd be much appreciated. # Are you aware of the Wookiepedia? (yes/no): #* If you do, do you read or look up stuff there much? #* If so, do you edit there much? # Are you aware of other Star Wars roleplaying groups who have wikis on Wikia? # Regardless of whether you are aware of them, do you give a womprat's hair about other Star Wars roleplaying communities (finding out that new wikis are made, news or special activities happening with other wikis, etc) Please reply on my talk page. Thanks. -PanSola 19:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC)